Lloyd Simcoe
Lloyd Simcoe is the father of Dylan Simcoe, a patient of Olivia Benford. He is also one of the engineers of the GBO. Character Biography Before the Blackout Lloyd worked at Stanford University as a physicist. He won the MacArthur Fellowship and was a finalist for a Nobel Prize. He and his wife were separated, and he rarely saw his son, Dylan. He was involved in planning and/or executing the GBO. Flash Lloyd was leaving a bedroom shirtless in an unknown house (in actuality, the Benford house), holding a cell phone, and saying he has to "take a call." He walks downstairs to the living room and sees toys strewn about the floor, presumably Dylan's because Dylan was "close by." He sits on the sofa, receives an urgent call from whom he says is an unknown person. He then hears a woman (Olivia Benford) behind him and turns his head toward her. However, the flashforward ends before he sees her face. His feelings during the flashforward indicate the two are romantically involved. It is uncertain if he actually doesn't know the identity of the caller or if he simply withheld it because of their possible involvement in the GBO. After the Blackout Lloyd's wife was killed in the aftermath of the blackout, and his son, Dylan, was badly wounded. Dylan arrived at the hospital and was saved by attending surgeon Olivia Benford and her intern, Bryce Varley. Soon after, he becomes fond of Olivia and enjoys how good she is with Dylan, while Lloyd himself has a difficult time pleasing the autistic child. One night at the hospital, after entertaining Dylan, he receives a call from an unknown accomplice, Simon, stating that "we're responsible for the single greatest disaster in human history." Lloyd has trouble building a relationship with his autistic son at first, but warms up to him after visiting his late wife's home and discovers Dylan likes magic tricks. Dylan's autism proves to cause some problems for his father when he runs away from the hospital on Halloween in search of the Benford's home (the address he recognizes from his flashforward). Soon after arriving at the house, Lloyd recognizes the living room from his flashforward and Olivia's voice when she returns home. Lloyd later returns to his car to find Simon, who berates Lloyd for not keeping in touch with him. Lloyd expresses regret about being involved in the cause of the flashforward, considering it killed twenty million people, and the two drive off together. Trivia *Though they share the same name, Simcoe differs somewhat from his namesake in the novel: **The two are of different ages (the one in the novel is somewhat older) and live in different countries (although in the novel it may be that Simcoe is only temporarily working at CERN; most researchers there are not associated fulltime with the facility). **In the novel, Simcoe's fiancee has a daughter who dies in the flashforward, while in the series he has a son, who, although injured in the same sort of accident that killed the daughter in the novel, survives his injuries. *Lloyd has appeared in of aired episodes. Unanswered Questions *What connection does Lloyd have to the GBO? **Was his involvement entirely voluntary? **Did he realize what would happen when he did get involved? **What was the higher purpose of the "experiment"? **What connection does Lloyd have to Simon? *If he was connected to the GBO, why did he have a flash forward and blackout himself? *Does the TV version of Lloyd Simcoe have the same profession as the Lloyd Simcoe in the novel (IE: Physicist)? *If he was connected to the GBO, why did he not make sure that Dylan was somewhere that he would be safe when it happened? *Is he Suspect Zero or The Chess Man? Category:Main characters